


Hung Up

by Joycee



Series: Simon [3]
Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Marijuana, Phone Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tim continue their hot telephone relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling High

Matt is back in Montana for a quick promo and fundraising party at Ted Turner's ranch for his movie _Walking Out_ with the proceeds going to environmental causes. Most of his wardrobe has already been chosen and provided by his agent and the studio, so all he has brought with him is a small overnight bag. He hasn't used his shaving kit since his trip to Aspen a few weeks ago with Simon.

Matt smiles fondly as he remembers how they ran into Tim and Elisa on that trip. As he reaches into his kit for his toothbrush, he discovers a neatly hand rolled cigarette. He pulls it out and sniffs it; then bursts out laughing. He's pretty sure he knows how it got there.

Checking his watch, he decides it's not too late to call and find out. When Tim answers his phone, Matt pretends to be high and greets him, "Hey mannn. Guess what amaaazing thing I found in my shaving kit?"

Tim chuckles, "Well, it took you long enough! I wondered when you would discover it. Just a little souvenir from Colorado. Are you having fun with it?"

Matt giggles, "Not yet actually, but I intend to. I'm glad the airport security didn't find it for me."

"Aw, I wasn't worried about that. They don't even care about small amounts for personal use," Tim demurs.

"Is that right? How would you know that?" Matt asks curiously.

"I have teenagers," Tim chuckles. "Anyway, I put one in my shaving kit, too. I've been waiting for you to call. I was hoping we could smoke them together."

"Mmmm, fun. I'm definitely up for that. I'm stuck here by myself in a hotel room in Montana tonight. I have an event to attend tomorrow and then I'm flying right back to L.A.," Matt muses. "This is a very quick trip so Simon stayed home with the kids."

"So I have you all to myself? As you know, I'm in Vancouver during the week for my new show, so I'm all alone, too," Tim confirms.

"Well, then. It's time for some stoned phone sex, I'd say!" Matt leers. "You up for that?"

"Sure. I put a lighter in your kit, too. Did you find it?" checks Tim.

"Aw, you think of everything." Matt pauses. "Let me get it. There. Ready to light up? I'm going to put you on speaker now."

They chat as they take a few deep drags on their joints and soon Matt is giggling, "Oh, wow. Yeah. This must be the same stuff we had in Aspen. I'm getting really stoned."

"Me, too," Tim responds dreamily. "I'm thinking of you in the hot tub with the snow falling all around us."

"Oh yeah, I love the snow. It's so beautiful," Matt imagines. He chuckles, "There's hardly any snow here. It's just fucking freezing cold! There's only a little bit of old snow and ice and slush. Not like Aspen."

"Aspen was beautiful, wasn't it? And fun, too," Tim reminisces. "And the most amazing thing was that you were there."

"Yeah, that worked out so great, didn't it?" Matt says sentimentally. "Ohhh, I'm getting really high. Aspen was the first time I've been wasted on weed since college. Now look at me. You're a bad influence on me, lover."

"Ooh, I love when you call me lover. I love to be your lover, Matty - at least your phone lover," Tim sighs affectionately. "Listen to me. I'm stoned, too."

"You are? Are you touching yourself?" Mat asks mischievously. "Like you were touching yourself under the water in the hot tub?"

"Hey, you're the one who was fondling yourself under the water!" Tim protests. "But yeah, I'm touching myself. I'm imagining it's your hand on me, though."

"Hey, Tim? I have an idea. I'm gonna get in the bathtub for this conversation. Why don't you get in yours, too?" suggests Matt.

"I like the way you think," Tim chuckles. "Give me a minute to run the water. Then I'll put you on speaker to continue this conversation."

"Oh yeah, me too. Hey, there's bubble bath here. Do you have bubble bath?" Matt checks.

"Believe it or not, I still have some left from when you and I used to take bubble baths together," Tim admits.

"Aw, you're just a sentimental fool. Okay, I'm pretending the bubbles are snow floating on the hot tub," Matt says whimsically. "I'm getting in now. This is a big deep bathtub. The hot water feels wonderful."

"I bet your cheeks are flushing nice and pink," Tim guesses. "I bet your ass cheeks are, too."

Matt giggles, "You can't see my ass. I'm sitting on it, so you don't know if it's pink or not."

"Hmm, I'm pulling you onto my lap now. I love the feel of our naked skin touching. I have my cock between your legs and now I'm reaching around you to grab yours," breathes Tim.

"Mmm, feels good. I'm wiggling my ass on you and I'm leaning back against you and I feel so comfortable. I can you feel you breathing. You're kissing my neck," Matt fantasizes.

"I'm rubbing your perfect pecs and your washboard abs with some nice soft soap. I'm working my way down lower," Tim teases. "Your hot cock is straining up to meet me."

Matt begs breathlessly, "Tim, put the soap on my cock and play with me. Oh, I like that. So slippery."

"Take your time, lover," Tim encourages. "Just enjoy the sensation. I want to give you pleasure."

"Oh you are," confirms Matt. "You really are. Feels so good. Pet me, kiss me, pump me."

Tim pants, "It turns me on to hear you enjoying yourself. You're fucking into my hand now. You're breathing hard and turning your face to kiss me. Mmm, my arms are full of your sleek body. The water is so warm."

"Oh, you're gonna make me come if you're not careful. The soap on my cock feels so slick and good. Your other hand is stroking me, caressing me. This is heavenly."

"I'm hard, too. Can you me feel me pressing against your back now?" Tim asks urgently. "I'm gonna make you come and then I'm going to get up on my knees so I can put my cock in your warm wet mouth."

"Oh, that's a nice image. Oh Tim, you're making me so high. My brain feels so relaxed and good. Stroke me, jack me, yeah. Oh yeah," Matt luxuriates in the warm soapy water, enjoying his fantasy and jerking himself vigorously. 

Tim murmurs, "That's it, lover. That's it. Feel so good. Let me have you. I love to make you come."

Matt suddenly erupts uncontrollably, shooting up streams of sticky semen. He laughs happily, "Oh, that sneaked up on me. I'm going to have to do a little cleaning up in here when we're finished."

Tim asks gently, "Are you ready to suck me now? I want you to take me into your mouth and play with me."

Matt smiles and responds, "You feel good in my mouth. I love feeling your heavy balls in my hand while I suck your dick. I'm rubbing them lightly with bubbles. Do you like that?"

Tim closes his eyes and moans, "I love it. I'm thrusting into your mouth now but you keep tickling me with your tongue. Ohh, I pull out and you press my cock against your cheek and kiss it."

"Now I'm blowing you. You have your hands in my wet hair, holding my head so you can sink in and out. Go ahead and fuck in as far as you want. I like it."

"Unh, that's exquisite. I'm gonna spill into your throat, Matty," Tim grunts. "I love how that feels."

Matt makes a humming noise to encourage him. He imagines Tim hovering over him with his excited cock thrusting back into his throat and sighs deeply. That triggers Tim to shudder to a climax. He cries, "Oh fuck. Oh, that's good. Oh fuck! Oh, Matty...."

Mat giggles, "All good, lover? Now we have to rinse off and get out of the bath before we drown."

"Umm, yeah," pants Tim. "Yeah, in a minute. Oh Matty, that was better than the hot tub. I can hardly move."

"I know. I think I'm really going to sleep tonight," Matt agrees. "Everyone will wonder why I'm in such a good mood tomorrow."

"Me, too. I'm glad you called, Buddy. This was fun," Tim tells him contentedly.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather get stoned and have phone sex with," Matt jokes.

"Oh? How many names are on that list?" laughs Tim.

Matt coos softly, "Just one, lover, just you."


	2. Feeling Down

Tim paces restlessly around his room in Vancouver. His new show _Second Chance_ is disappointing. The show is okay, but it's just not the same as working with Matt and the rest of his former castmates. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be. It couldn't be, of course. He misses _White Collar_ and, he realizes, he misses Matt most of all.

He checks what time it is and picks up his phone. He wonders if Matt is even in the same time zone. He used to know where Matt was and what he was doing every day. Now their lives are separate again. Seeing Matt in Aspen the month before has just made him want him more.

Tim sighs and calls his wife. He greets her, "Hey Sweetheart. How's my beautiful wife? How's everything going at home? I miss you."

Elisa chats with him about the kids and all their activities. She asks, "You'll be home this weekend, right? We're counting on you. Is everything going okay with the show?"

"Oh yeah, it's going fine, I guess. I don't know. It's taking a little getting used to. We had such a rhythm and camaraderie on _White Collar._ It's just not the same," Tim tells her, trying not to sound whiny.

"Of course, it's not, Tim," she reminds him gently. "Just give it a chance. Sometimes it takes a little time for everything to click."

"Oh, I know that. I do. I just miss...." he stops; then continues miserably, "Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Elisa says quietly. "You're missing Matty, aren't you? You sound depressed."

"I guess I am, a little bit." Tim admits. "It's not just Matty, Sweetheart. It's everyone. The whole cast, the crew, Jeff...."

"But mostly, it's Matty," Elisa repeats knowingly. "Tim, why don't you call him? You know you want to. Maybe it will cheer you up a little bit."

"Really? You're okay with that?" questions Tim. "Are you sure? You know I don't want to do anything to upset you."

"It's okay, really," Elisa smiles. "After our weekend in Aspen, I think I understand your attraction to him better. I'm not going to object to a little harmless phone sex."

"Oh wow! You're the best!" Tim burbles. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Tim punches in Matt's number before he can second guess himself. Matt's friendly familiar greeting of "Hey Buddy!" makes Tim's face light up.

"Hey Buddy," he says back fondly. "You busy? Are you at home? Kids asleep yet? Or is this a bad time to call?"

"No, this isn't a bad time. The boys are asleep. I was just about to go in the garage to work out," Matt replies. "How are things going? I caught your new show, but I can't get used to them calling Peter 'Duval.'"

"Oh, don't even talk to me about that. I'm up here in Vancouver shooting the last episodes now," Tim says morosely.

"Hey, what's the matter? Is there a problem with the show? Are you missing home? Is it cold up there?" Matt asks solicitously.

"No, the weather is fine. The show is going okay. It's a pretty easy role for me to play. Rob is nice. Everybody is." Tim pauses; then says hesitantly, "I miss home, but mostly, well I guess mostly, I'm really missing you right now, Matty."

"Ahh, I miss you, too. You know that," Matt responds cheerfully. "I guess old habits are hard to break. Auld friends should never be forgot, you know?"

Tim smiles, "Our friendship is so important to me. Are you too busy for a little hot talk on the phone with me?"

"No, of course not. You can give me quite a work out, though it's not exactly my usual routine," Matt jokes. "I'm sorry you're feeling down, Buddy. It's not like you."

"No, I guess it isn't," Tim agrees. "It's your fault, Matty. You spoiled me for anyone else." Matt chuckles gently, "Except Elisa. You were already pretty spoiled by her when we met, I think."

"You're so right," Tim admits. "I need to count my blessings. I tell myself that every day. My life is really very easy. I'm well off financially; I've had a reasonable amount of professional success; and of course, I have my wonderful family. It's just that, for a little while, I had you, too, sweet boy."

"You still have me," Matt reminds him cheerfully. "I know, let's pretend I sneak up there to visit you on set. Between scenes, we go into you're trailer for a little fun, but we can't let anyone know. What do you think?"

"I think if anyone sees you here, they'll be suspicious immediately, so I'd better just sneak you into the trailer and keep you there," chuckles Tim. 

"Okay, so you finish a scene and we have a little break before your next scene, but you're not sure exactly how long it will be," imagines Matt.

"I'm so glad to see you there, so I give you a big bear hug," Tim continues, smiling and closing his eyes. "I try to make conversation with you, but you are already kissing my neck and rubbing yourself against me."

"I remind you that there is no time to waste. I tell you how much I really miss you, how jealous I am of Rob for being your costar," Matt explains. "I want to prove to myself that you're still mine."

"I put my hands on your face and look into those compelling dark blue eyes of yours and then I kiss you deeply, making friends with your very active tongue. I want to keep kissing you, but you're already unbuttoning my shirt and running your hands over my chest," Tim says dreamily.

"I scratch at your nipples with my fingernails to make them stand at attention and then I attack them with my mouth," Matt murmurs. "I love your fuzzy chest hairs against my cheeks. I'm kissing your belly button now, fucking it with my tongue."

"I stop you and pull you up to kiss you some more while I pull off your shirt," Tim breathes. "We're undoing each other's belts and zippers and setting our hard bulging cocks free."

"Mmmm, I'm rubbing mine against yours nice and slowly. I think our cocks are definitely happy to be together again," Matt teases whimsically.

"I drop to my knees and tongue you, licking off a little precum and kissing the head of your cock. I suck you in a little ways, then push you out with my tongue and suck you back in again'" Tim tells him explicitly.

"Ooh," Matt moans. "That makes me push into your mouth for more. I love what you are doing with your tongue. Oh, keep doing that. Ohhh yeah, like that."

Tim smiles at Matt's growing excitement and tightens his grip on his own hot oozing cock. He improvises, "Somebody knocks on the door and says, "Fifteen minutes, Tim. Then we need you back for another take."

"Uh oh. I'm so hot. I don't want to stop. I push further into your mouth and you start sliding your mouth back and forth over my dick. In and out, in and out. Oh, that's just right," Matt groans.

"You have your hands on my head and you pull me toward you. My hands are squeezing your ass and I let my little finger wander over your hole," Tim tells him. "You're starting to jerk and I know you are right on the edge so I pick up the pace a little and suck you in deeper. I want you to come in my mouth so I can taste you while I'm filming my next scene."

"Uhhh, ohhh, oh! Uh, oh god. Fuck! I'm coming in your mouth and you're swallowing and I'm trying hard not to make too much noise," Matt grunts. "Oh Tim. I collapse into your arms. What a great blowjob."

"I'm picturing you sitting there all sweaty and flushed with your hand sticky from coming," Tim chuckles fondly. "My turn now!"

"Okay, should I blow you when you come back from shooting your scene?" Matt questions.

Tim assures him, "Yeah, but I'm okay now, Matty. I'll finish after we hang up. You can go on and finish your workout or go to bed or whatever you need to do. Thanks for this."

"Are you sure?" asks Matt. But Tim insists, "Yeah, you've given me a great fantasy. Call me when you can and we'll do this again, okay?"

They end the call and Tim whispers as he grips his eagerly straining cock, "Thanks, Buddy. I need that, needed you."


	3. Feeling Up

"Um, Matty? Remember when we were in Aspen and, after we came back from the party, I, um, overheard you with Simon?" Tim begins unsurely.

"Yeah? I remember," Matt answers patiently. He wonders what Tim is leading up to and then he realizes, "Oh, I think I know what you're getting at. You want me to fuck you (by phone, of course). Is that it?"

Tim nods in spite of himself, "Uh huh, that's it. Would that be something you'd want to do? Or would that be too weird?"

Matt laughs, "Weird? No, I don't think so. Let's give it a try. But first, Tim, have you ever, well, bottomed before? Do you know what it's like?"

"Nope. I really don't know if I'd even want to. I never tried it. I never thought about it until now. Maybe we should just forget about it," Tim backtracks. "It was a silly idea."

"Hey Tim?" Matt coos softly. "I'm gonna need you take off your clothes, and I want you just to listen to me at first and let your imagination run wild. Okay?"

"Really?" Tim breathes. "Oh Matty, you're really willing to do this for me?"

"Hey, you'd do the same for me, I'm sure," chuckles Matt. "Now get naked and lie down. We'll just start out with a long slow kiss. Are you ready?"

Tim takes a deep breath and responds, "I'm ready. I love being kissed by you. Is your face scruffy? I love the feel of your beard against my face."

"It is," confirms Matt. "I'm holding your head and I'm kissing you aggressively. I bite your lip and invade your mouth. My scruff is brushing your neck as I mouth my way roughly down to your chest. My hands are on your back, pulling you hard against me. When I get to your nipples, I give each of them a bite and worry them with my tongue."

"Mmm, you're in charge, Matty. I'm letting you do what you want with me," Tim urges him on.

"I'm kissing my way down to your cock and my hands are on your ass now. I lick you from your balls to the tip. I take the head of your cock between my teeth and scrape it a little," Matt growls. "My hands are on your ass and my thumbs are invading your crack. I brush by your asshole, applying just a little bit of pressure as my thumb passes over it."

"Oh, I'm putting my hand down there. I'm imagining your fingers there," Tim pants.

"I'm rolling you over onto your side toward me, Tim," Matt continues. "I'm continuing to massage your butt deeply while my mouth sucks at your balls. My tongue slides slowly down to your asshole and licks you there."

"Mmm, my cock is so hard. I want more," Tim encourages. "I press my ass back into your warm kneading hands. Your tongue is titillating me."

Matt pauses and instructs "Tim? I want you to takes your fingers and massage your perineum, the area between your balls and your asshole. You might want to use a little lube. You can do some external massage of your prostate there."

Tim murmurs, "Umm, let me see. Oh yeah. Ooh, I feel that now!

Matt murmurs, "Okay, I'm flipping you onto your belly now. My tongue is licking your asshole and poking into you. My beard is scraping your tender ass cheeks. I'm giving them a little bite and kissing them hungrily. My fingers are exploring around your hole and I'm slipping a wet finger inside a little ways."

"Oh wait, I need lube!" Tim stops him. "Okay, there, got it. Now what were you doing to me?"

Matt giggles, "Yeah, the lube is a good idea, because I'm pushing one finger in and feeling for your prostate. You'll know when I find it."

There is a pause and Matt can hear Tim breathing heavily. He asks curiously, "Tim, are you inserting your finger into your hole?"

Tim grunts, "Trying to. Where is my damn prostate? I've had exams done by docs but they are always so quick."

Matt smiles to himself and instructs, "Okay, it's a little hard to reach your own, but it can be done. Lie on your back with your knees up and use your longest finger. Go in as far as you can and feel up in the direction of your belly button. You can probably touch the edge of it and you'll feel a thrill when you find it."

"Mmmm, yeahhh, let's see.... Oh!! Oh god!" Tim exclaims. "That's intense! Huh. Wow, Matty."

Matt laughs affectionately, "Okay, you can try to massage it gently on both sides. You can work another finger or two in, too...."

Tim is growling and straining and Matt suggests, "Put your other hand on your dick. Pretend it's my hand, jacking you while I explore your hole with my other hand and tickle your prostate. I have you on your side again and I'm licking and kissing your back while my hands are working you in front and back."

Tim pants, "Oh, oh, I can feel pressure building up. I need you to put your cock in me, Matty."

"Mmm, okay. Are you ready? Because this might hurt a little bit. I'm pushing the head in slowly with firm pressure. I need you to relax and let me in," Matt murmurs gently. "Okay, I'm easing in. You're so warm and tight. I'm still jerking you off with my hand. All right?"

"All right...." Tim mumbles. "Yeah, alright. I can feel my prostate now. Oh!"

"Okay, now I'm fucking you. I'm pulling partway out and pushing back in. I'm going a little faster, a little harder," Matt excitedly imagines.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ow, oh ahhh. Ahhh! Oh Matt, what a rush!" Tim enthuses. "I just shot my load across the bedroom. That was so intense. Ahhh...."

Matt giggles, "Oh, no telling what a little prostate massage will do for you! I'm going to finish now too. Just a minute. I'm plunging into you now. I'm thrusting all the way in as far as I can go. I have my arms tightly around you and I'm holding you so I can slam in again and again and.... Oh, Tim! I'm coming, I'm coming. Ahhh!"

Tim soothes him, "Oh, Matty, Matty. It's okay. You're holding me tight and I feel good. That was so... I don't know what. Different? Exciting?"

Matt's asks quietly, "Do you think you would ever really want to try that? I mean for real, in person? Do you think you'd like to bottom sometime, Tim?"

"Well, no, I don't really think so. I like being a top," Tim confesses. "I just wondered what it would be like. Before our trip, I'd never even imagined it."

"Well, I'm not pushing you to do it. I'm very content to bottom. It feels wonderful to me," Matt smiles. "I love to feel you inside me."

Tim asks cautiously, "You're not upset with me? For wondering, for wanting to try it, or pretending to try it?"

"No Tim, I'm not upset," assures Matt. "Hey, you know, a little prostate massage is supposed to be good for you. You can get a special massager so you can reach it better without hurting yourself. If you just massage it without an erection, instead of ejaculating, the seminal fluid will just drip out. Some men think it makes them feel cleansed and some doctors say it's good for the prostate."

"Hmm, I'd have to think about that. I think I was just curious what it would feel like to be fucked by you. I kind of liked the idea of you dominating me and using my body for pleasure," Tim tries to explain.

"If you keep talking like that, you're gonna make me hard again!" Matt teases. "You know I could play a little rough with you without fucking if you want. Really, though, I just like to fantasize about being close to you, snuggling and kissing with you. It's about the intimacy as much as the sex."

"I love being close to you, too, Matty," Tim affirms. "Lie down and close your eyes and pretend I'm lying behind you, holding you and petting you, giving your neck a little kiss."

"Okay, mmm. I'm going to sleep now. Okay?" Matt murmurs sleepily.

"Okay. You sleep well, lover. Good night," Tim says affectionately, as he disconnects the call. He lies on his back with ass sore and shakes his head. He wishes he really had Matt there so he could hold him in his arms. He sighs and gets up to shower.


	4. Feeling Good

"You know what we should do?" Matt says brightly. "We should Skype! I do it with Simon and the boys all the time. I'm sure you do it with your family too, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, uh, we do," Tim considers. "But Matt, Elisa and I never do anything x-rated. We just do air kisses, you know?"

Matt laughs, "Of course, Buddy. I didn't mean we should show our private parts, although that could be interesting. I just meant so we could see each other's faces."

"Oh, are you forgetting what I look like already?" teases Tim. "That's so touching."

"Maybe you should send me a full length nude poster of yourself," giggles Matt.

"Now where would I get something like that?" questions Tim. "You haven't seen anything like that, have you?"

"Nooo, but you know, there's some pretty sexy fan art out there," Matt tells him seductively.

"What? You've been looking at fan art, Matt? Since when?" Tim asks with concern. "I wouldn't think you'd have time for that."

"Well, I assume. Come on, Tim, Skype with me. I wanna watch your face while you get all excited and come," pleads Matt. 

"Okay, ready?" Tim makes the connection and Matt's face appears on the screen of his laptop. "Oh, there you are! Look at that scruffy beard!"

"Hi there! I see you too. Are you making fun of my beard? Don't you think it's sexy?" Matt chatters. "Make a kissy face for me."

"A kissy face, huh?" Tim chuckles and puckers his lips. "How's this? Now do you want to see my frowny face or my smiley face?"

Matt giggles, "Oh, those are great. Let's see if I can make you show me your turned on face. Put your hand on that big fucking cock of yours."

Tim lazily strokes himself and grins, "What about you? What are you doing now? Talk to me, Matty."

Matt smiles back and tells him, "I have one hand around my dick and my other hand is pinching my nipple. I'm pretending you're doing it."

"Mmm, I'm kissing you, lover," Tim coos. "That's it. Close your eyes and throw your head back to expose your delicious neck to me. Ooh, your beard is fuzzy." 

"I'm opening my eyes now so I can watch you while I jack you. My other hand is squeezing your ass. Mmm, it's so nice and hard. You must be staying in shape," Matt fantasizes

"Don't tempt me to show it to you," Tim laughs. "Some things may be better left to the imagination."

"Okay, you're not concentrating. Close your eyes and pretend I'm kissing your cock," Matt suggests.

"What good is it to Skype if I'm going to close my eyes?" Tim asks whimsically. "Hmm, I do like the idea of your mouth on my cock, though."

"That's it, close your eyes, sexy. I'm licking you and my tongue is teasing you while I jack you with one hand. My other hand is still kneading your ass. Now I'm kissing your hairy balls. Mmm, I love how you taste," Matt imagines.

Tim has his eyes closed as he replies, "Yeah, that's good. Now take me in your mouth, lover."

"Open your eyes and watch me," Matt purrs mischievously. He sucks his thumb sexily, slowly fucking his mouth with it. He runs it around his lips, chased by his tongue, and imitates what he'd like to be doing to Tim's cock. "Mmm, that's good. I'm turning so you can put your mouth on my mine too."

"Ooh, Matty, I love what you're doing to me with your mouth. I'm kissing your hot cock now, licking it off, rubbing you against my face. Now I'm sucking you in. Oh, you're picking up speed and I'm fucking your mouth," groans Tim.

Matt smiles happily, "I'm pushing into your mouth, too. It's so nice and warm and wet in there and your tongue is teasing me. Oh, this is getting exciting."

"I love watching your face get all flushed and your eyes get dark. Your pupils are dilated and you look so sexy," pants Tim. "This is good."

Matt sighs, "Ooh, feels so good. You know how to make me feel sooo goood. Oh Tim. Wait, slow down. I want to make it last longer."

Tim grimaces, "I can't wait much longer. You're so sexy. My cock is on fire. I love fucking into your throat. You take me so deep. I'm sucking on your nice hard bone, too. My tongue is running along the vein underneath. Oh..."

"Oh yeah, ohh... Yeah, that's it. A little more," Matt breathes. "Ahhh, I'm gonna come now. Okay? Are you ready?"

"Oh yes. Come on, Matty. You look so sexy. Come on," encourages Tim, as he watches pleasure flash over Matt's handsome features. He closes his eyes and imagines he is coming into Matt's throat.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Matt watching him intently and smiling with satisfaction. He looks as wrecked as Tim feels. They are both breathless for a moment and they feel very close. Tim closes his eyes again and moans, "Oh Matty, you're gorgeous. I want to hold you close and pet you."

"I'm kissing your neck and pressing up against you. I feel so satisfied and limp now. I love resting my head on your chest and hearing your heartbeat," Matt murmurs.

They both look up slowly into each other's eyes and smile fondly as they end their connection.


	5. Feeling Hot

Simon keeps thinking about Matt having phone sex with Tim. He has said it is okay with him, and it mostly is, but lately he's been wondering what they talk about, what gets his husband so excited. He decides to broach the subject with Matt. He waits to find a time when they are home together without a lot of obligations. 

One evening, Matt is sitting quietly reading a script and Simon is updating some client files he brought home from work. He looks over at his beloved husband intently concentrating on his reading. He thinks Matt looks adorable in his jammy bottoms and t-shirt with his glasses on.

Simon goes over and sits beside Matt, kissing him on his cheek and making him smile. Matt chuckles, "Did you just come over to say hi?"

Simon replies, "Yeah, pretty much. You just look too cute to leave you alone."

"You think I could just finish this first, Simon? I'm almost done," Matt requests.

While he is waiting, Simon thinks about how to approach Matt with his proposal. He's not even really sure it's a such good idea himself.

When Matt puts down his work, he turns to Simon and chuckles, "Look at us: a couple of nerds sitting around at home quietly reading. It's not always the glamorous life everyone imagines we have, is it?"

"Are you disappointed, babe?" asks Simon wistfully. "Is this the life you want, Matty? Are you happy?"

Matt throws his arms around Simon and pushes him over on the couch. He assures him, "It is absolutely the life I want! I love my life with you and our boys. I'm as happy as can be."

Simon smiles crookedly, "Oh, good. I'm glad, but Matt, you'd tell me if you were unhappy, wouldn't you?"

"Well, of course, if there were anything to tell you, I would, but I'm really happy, Simon. I mean it. Why are you worrying?" Matt asks solicitously.

"Oh, I guess I was thinking about your phone calls with Tim," Simon mentions carefully.

"Oh that! I thought you said you didn't mind. We really don't talk to each other very often, you know," Matt reassures.

"But when you do, it's hot, isn't it?" Simon surmises glumly. "You two are sexy together."

Matt looks at him quizzically, "Since when did you become so insecure? You know Tim is no threat to you. I mean, for one thing, he has Elisa."

"If he didn't, would you rather be with him?" asks Simon mournfully. "He's more fun than I am."

Matt playfully jumps him again and roughs him up a little, then sloppily kisses his face. "No, silly, I want to be with you. I married you. You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?"

"Never, babe, never," Simon say fiercely. "You're mine. I had an idea, though."

"What's that?" inquires Matt, still busily nipping at him and kissing his neck. "I'm getting an idea, too."

"No, wait, Matty. Not that." Simon holds him back a little and suggests softly, "I was wondering if sometime maybe I could listen in on one of your phone sex calls with Tim."

"What? No. I don't think that's a good idea," Matt responds lightly. "I'll stop doing it if you want me to. I'll tell Tim we have to stop."

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying," Simon denies. "I'd just like to listen sometime. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay, if you want me too. Now let's have a little real sex, okay? Forget about Tim," Matt encourages, intensifying his kisses.

The next time Tim calls, Matt reluctantly brings up Simon's request. "Um, Tim? Um, I think Simon is getting uncomfortable with our phone calls. He asked me if he could listen in sometime."

Tim answers, "He did? Really? Elisa asked me the same thing. I don't think it's a good idea, though."

"No, I wouldn't be comfortable with that," Matt admits. "I guess we'll just have to stop."

Tim muses, "I guess you're right, but I do have an idea how we might be able to solve this problem if you want to."

Matt asks eagerly, "How? You think there's a way we could have our cake and eat it, too - so to speak?"

"Ooh, I'm picturing you with icing on your nose now. That's a sexy image!" Tim offers.

"Wait! Keep your attention focused for a minute. How can we make Simon and Elisa happy?" pursues Matt.

Tim shares his idea with Matt and they agree to set up a time to try it. They end their call with a hot fantasy involving smearing icing on each other and licking it off.

The following weekend, at a prearranged time, Matt and Tim get their spouses alone and suggest that they make a sexy phone call. Simon and Elisa curiously agree, wondering what to expect.

Matt tells Simon, "You need to undress and stretch out on the bed to get in the proper mood."

"Are they going to be naked, too?" Simon asks self consciously. "Is this how you and Tim do it?"

"This is how we're going to do it this time," Matt tells him. "Everyone is going to get naked!"

They make the call to Tim and Matt asks, "Are you all ready on your end?"

Tim answers suggestively, "Oh so ready. Are you, lover? Let's put our phones on speaker so everyone can hear, okay?" He continues in a low sexy voice, "Okay, I'm running my hands over Elisa's luscious body. I'm looking at her pretty face and I'm wanting to eat her up."

"Mmm, I'm feeling Simon's hard body, his arms, his shoulders, his pecs, his abs, his thighs. Oh, he feels so good. My hands are inching toward his junk. I love to look at him," Matt purrs.

"Ooh, I'm kissing Elisa's hot lips and my hand is snaking between her legs. I'm kissing my way down to her breasts. She smells so good and her skin is so smooth," Tim continues.

Matt chuckles, "I'm making Simon squirm. I'm handling his manhood and sneaking a hand under him to squeeze his ass. I'm kissing his hairy chest. I'm teasing a nipple with my teeth."

"I'm sucking roughly on Elisa's breasts. I'm leaving little red and purple marks. She's so soft and warm. Mmm, she's getting a little wet between her legs and she's breathing harder. I'm kissing her lips passionately now. I'm circling them with my finger and inserting it for her to suck. Oh, my finger is fucking her mouth and it's making me very hard," elaborates Tim.

"Me too. I'm kissing Simon and pressing my cock next to his. Oh, that's so sexy. He turns me on so much. I love the feel of us together. I'm starting to rub against him and I'm biting his neck. He's growling at me," Matt continues.

Tim goes on, "I'm fingering Elisa's clit. I wanna make her come before I enter her. Oh, she's so nice and slick and welcoming. Her pelvis is rising up a little to meet my hand. I'm blowing in her ear. She's practically purring."

"I'm making Simon very hot. His cock is leaking now and so is mine. We're frotting enthusiastically. I rise up over him and look intensely into his eyes. Ooh, I love him so much," pants Matt.

"I know. I feel the same way about Elisa. I'm putting my hot cock between her legs now and I'm holding her tight, stroking her back, winding my fingers in her hair. Oh, she feels so good under me," Tim moans.

Matt breathes hard into the phone and groans to Simon, "I got you, baby. I want you so much. Come with me. I'm stroking your balls. I'm running a finger down your crack. Harder, faster, Oh Simon, you're gonna make me come."

Tim grunts, "She's got a grip on my ass and she's pulling me into her. Oh, I love that. I fit so perfectly inside her. I'm kissing her face and her neck and I'm losing control."

"Come on Tim, fuck her," encourages Matt. "I'm getting so close with Simon. I love him so much. I can't wait much longer. Oh, Simon's coming! That's so beautiful."

Tim pants, "I'm, I mean, we're coming, too. Oh, Elisa, my sweetheart. Oh, you're so sexy. Oh, I want you. Yes, yes, yes. Ohhhh."

Matt is the last to explode into orgasm, crying out ecstatically. In a minute, he giggles, "Everyone happy now? I can't even move. That was just fantastic."

Tim groans contentedly, "I'm going to hang up now. You two enjoy your afternoon, okay?"

Matt lies next to Simon grinning broadly. "Well, baby, what did you think? Was that fun?"

Simon grabs him and hold him close, murmuring, "Matty, I should spank you for that, but right now I feel too good to do anything but lie here and hold you."

Matt closes his eyes and clings to him. He says sleepily, "I love you, too, Simon."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Real People Matt Bomer or Tim DeKay or anything about their lives. This is purely my sexual fantasy about a relationship between two favorite actors. No offense to them or their spouses is intended.


End file.
